Village Love
by DemonKitty184
Summary: . story is about Len and Neru who cant be together because Len is and prince and neru is poor they have to find a way to be together but everyone is stopping them. and Len is suppose to marry miku There are so many problem so why neru and Len finally be able to love each other without being looked down so this story takes place in old out outs!
1. Chapter 1

**Village Love **

* * *

Neru pov

I was living in a small village that the kind and queen of the Yellow kingdom lived in. They could of lived anywhere else in the kingdom, but no why do that when you can live in a village that's poor. The king and queen have a son and daughter , that aren't allowed to leave castle ground. I think personally think that's weird, because their children wont be able to explore or find true love being stuck on castle We start this story I'm going to tell you about myself. First off I'm Neru Akita. I'm 15 years old. I have long blonde hair ,that always tied in a side way ponytail.I also have gold-ish yellow eyes.I wear a poofy long dress, But pretty soon its going to be a sun dress because I'm going to make it into one. My family is really poor we don't have enough money to live in the village and we don't have enough money to buy me a dress. So I'm wearing one of my mothers old dress. Oh and about my mother. Her and my father are out looking for work because my father Lose his job. So right now I and my older brother Nero , who is 16 years old are living alone outside the village. He looks like me just short hair and is a boy. OK now to start the story.

I'm in a big tall oak tree pretty far away from my small broken kind of retard why I'm in a started when Nero told me I had to go inside the village for food.I didn't want to because the queen and king are there.I honesty have no problem with the king and queen, but the people of the village act so nice when their in the village and the people of the village aren't very nice cause they really don't have a reason. Think about it their poor too and the king and queen do nothing to help I would be perfectly be fine with going into the village,I just don't want to do it here I am in a tree waiting for Nero to stop looking for me,but its getting boring,So I think I might leave this tree , plus Nero is probably getting closer now.I jump down from the tree and start to walking the opposite direction from my house. Well I'm walking I start to think about random things,like if my parents are actual going to come back home, the village and also the flowers and all of a sudden I'm on the ground and my butt eyes were close so I open them an look around. Well I look around I see this kid with blonde hair and fancy clothes brushing his self seeing his clothes I know right away his not from this poor village.

" Hey you should really watch where your walking shota " I say to the blond boy.

"I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean to walk into you,Here let me help you up " the Blondie boy said to me well holding his hand down to me and smiling like he was saying sorry.

I look at his face and find his big blue eyes. Their so beautiful its like I'm staring into the ocean and their so sparkly too. After I realize I'm staring I look away and start to blush this is bad Neru Akita does NOT blush, but he is kind of cute. I take his hand, but hesitate at I mumble a small thank you well looking at my feet because I don't want him to see my blush. After I know for sure I'm not blushing I look up and open my mouth to say something. But hes not there anymore I look in front of me and on my sides and cant find him .I have a really confuse face on cause where could he have gone so i turn around and see him walking away from me.I frown, then I start to say something.

"Wow, just wow! You just knock me down and you dont even tell me your name " I yell at the fancy makes him turn back and look at me and hes blushing now .The boy then starts to walk up to me and has a big smile on his face like before when he said sorry.

"I'm sorry my name is Len Kagamine, and I was just in a rush. And who Might you be miss "The kid asked me.I mean len asked me.

"I'm Neru Akita and its very nice to meet though your kind of rude Len " I say to I realized he just said his last name was Kagamine and the king and queen of the Yellow Kingdom have that last means hes the prince!Oh no I just called the prince rude. I then bow because he is the son of the king and well this was happening I had weird facial expressions and Len was laughing?Wait he was laughing,but why?I give him a confused look after I he stops laughing he begins to speak again.

"I'm sorry your face expressions where so funny. Also no need to just treat me like anyone else but a its also nice to meet you too Neru"Len says tome and smiles at me too.

" OK .Anyway Len would you care to talk a walk with me its so lovely outside"I ask Len.I really cant believe I asked him that ,but then again I was blushing the whole time and it can buy me sometime so Nero cant find me.

"Ummm, sure. But can you keep an eye out for a girl that looks actual like me please. Shes may Sister and she ran away from me well we were walking around" Len tells me. I nod OK and we start to walk.

* * *

KK this part one please r&r. And please tell me what i can make better and if it was good or not... If you did read it thank you very much


	2. Chapter 2

Well thank you Ringtailraccoon for following ! And I posted a summary for a reviewer

anyway I hope you are enjoying the story and now to start the story :3

* * *

Neru pov

Len and I started to walk side by side. We both looked out for any sight of his sister, but didn't find was really quiet and I wanted that to go away. I just didn't know what to say. I couldn't just say so hows life and do you like living in a poor village when you're rich.I was in deep thought trying to think of something I could say to him, that I didn't realize he started to talk.

" Neru. Earth to Neru" Len said while waving his hand in front of me .

I finally stepped out of my thoughts and looked at Len with my head to the side, like i'm saying 'yeah what do you need'. He smiles at me and I smile back. And were back to the silence s great . Just great . OK i'm going to say something anything that comes to mind.

"Wow Len your eyes are so anyone ever told you that ?" I asked Len.I can't believe I just said that out loud . This is so embarrassing.

"Thank you Neru and no but your eyes are unique their like no one else" Len replied to me.

Wow I can't believe he likes my eyes and I hate them.I hate being different from everyone else.

"Thanks I guess,but I hate my eyes everyone else has brown blue or green eyes but I have this dull gold-ish yellow why are you and your sister out here anyways. Shouldn't you be on castle grounds or something like that?" I ask Len looking up at the cloudy sky.

" Oh well you see ,we like to get away from the castle 's so much going on there,that it can be hard to breathe ."Len said kind of probably thinks I'm going to tell on him,but why do that when hes someone to talk to. So I just mouth oh and leave it at its goes silent again, so I sigh. This is getting annoying and awkward now.

"Hey Neru can I tell you something and please don't laugh at me "Len asked me well he looked at all the big green trees and flowers in the forest that were in.I nod OK, so he will go on with what he has to say.

"This is really embarrassing for me to say, but you're my first friend and only at least I hope your my friend"Len told me while he was really red .

I smile nicely at him because hes one of my only friend,but Miku,but she had to move to the green kingdom to become a prince.I would never admit this to anyone,but I Truly do miss her.

"Len reason to be embarrassed I know how it feels and you're my only friend too ,so lets go hang out or something.I know! We can go to the pond up ahead from here.I'll race you there"I yelled at Len well running to the pond.

At first he was dumbfounded ad just stood there,but then he started to run we got to the pond Len was frozen in place by its really was beautiful. It was small-ish ,the water was clear and you could see the fish in i,but it was big enough to skip rocks the land around it kind of gave it that magically stood there a couple of minutes just looking at its beauty,till Len picked up a rock and skipped it across the then went up to me and handed me a rock to skip,I didn't do anything but stare at it and truth is that I don't know how to skip a rock.

"Len I don't know how to skip rock,so take this back"I said to him well I was really I go again blushing because of him.

"No, no . I'll teach you see how this rock is flat ,Those are the kind of rocks you want because they pretty much just glide across the water. OK now Neru take the rock and kind of toss it across the water"Len said to me.

I really didn't want to because I knew it would sink,but I took a deep breathe and tossed it and guess worked! I skipped a rock! I skipped a rock! I was so happy I started to jump up and down while laughing and screaming I 'DID IT.I DID IT.I skipped a rock.' After I got done being happy I looked at Len who was laughing his butt off.I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Oh that was funny .Never thought one person could be so happy that they skipped a rock"He said to me while he smiled at me so I would know he wasn't trying to make me though he did, but I got over it quick because I was so happy.

After that we just continued to skip rocks and talk about stuff like the sky the weather and funny things. We also asked each other questions,like what's your favorite color?Stuff Like was really fun and nice just to talk to someone for a I first met him I thought he would be all bratty because hes a prince,but no hes really humble .

"Len come on I want to show you something really cool and pretty"I said to Len while helping him up because we were on the ground .After he got up ,I grabbed his hand and started to run in the forest while dragging him behind me so we could get to the place I wanted faster and so he would ask any questions.

* * *

Well here is chapter two I might update tomorrow if I don't have anything to do anyways please read and review. Anything you say I will try and change or OR fix and I'll give a shout out to do.I really would like people to give me advice for this bye bye for now till next time have a terrific day!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow part three already and thanks kwadle07 for following and favoriting this story and the rest of you out there i know you read some of this don't be shy to say something I don't care if its mean or nice also i might write a story for soul eater,so if you like them check it out …. so now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

NERU POV

We finally got to my secret place and we were both out of breathe, but after a well we caught it. When we did I looked at Len and he looked shocked at the place we're in is a valley of colorful flowers and if you walk a little out you can see a cliff and off the cliff you can see a beautiful a nice place just to relax and get away from everyone.

"Neru, this place its its.I don't know I can't think of the word to describe , why do you come here and how do you know about it?" Len said still trying to get over the shock.

"Well I come here cause its so beautiful and quiet and my mother showed it to me when I was a kid and I guess I just keep coming back."I said to him will having a small smile remembering the first time my mother took me here.

"Wow . Anyways thanks for showing me this and do you mind if I come back here. Also this is a random question but what's your favorite flower" Len asked me.

I nod at his first question ,but had to think about the flower is my favorite flower?I never really thought about it. It has to be a yellow one, since my favorite color is yellow. I got it !

"Plumeria is my favorite flower,I wonder if this valley has any of them" told Len then started to think if it did.

Well I was thinking Len started to look around and I think he was looking for the flower so I started to help found one and he give it to me it was white with yellow in the middle.I really do love these flowers and they smell good too. After we finished looking at all the flowers and colors we sat at the edge of the cliff staring off at the water in claiming silence. It was a really nice day today. I never thought I could have so much fun with a complete stranger,but I did.

LEN POV

I had a really fun time with Neru,but it was getting late and I need to get home. I just hope Rin made it home safe. I really didn't mean to forget her, but I just haven't talked to someone in such a long time that I felt the need to talk to someone.I started to get up from the spot I was sitting at .Neru looked at me confused,I then handed her my hand to help her up and she took it. We just stood for a couple of minutes staring at each other till I begin to speak.

"Neru I must be going now, before my mother and father send someone to look for me,but I had a great time with you.I truly hope we can do this again"I said to Neru.

She nodded and I begin to walk away hoping I would get to see her again.I think I might like her more then a really nice and unique.

"LEN WAIT ! I want to give you something, so you remember me " Neru yelled at me well running to me.

I stopped and she made me open my hand and then she put something in it and she closed my that we hugged and went our separate I was far away I open my hand and saw that she put in it. It was a necklace with a single yellow gem in the middle of a heart.I smiled at it and put it in my pocket and continued to walk to the castle, well thinking about her and my day.

When I got to the castle Rin ran up to me.

"Finally you're back, I had to keep telling mother and father lies about where you were, Anyway where were you Len?"Rin asked me ,but I Wasn't listening .

"Len are you listening where were you. Wait a sec. Are you blushing? So a better question would be who were you with" Rin said well smirking like a maniac.

"Rin its none of your business if I was with someone and I was just in the forest walking and looking for you. So, where were you." I asked her trying to avoid the question,but she keep going on.

"FINE! I'll tell you.I was with a girl named Neru and we just walked around and looked at flowers and stuff like that."I yelled at her cause she was getting really annoying.

Rin smiled and started to skip away,but stopped half way and said "Thank you Len and I was just looking around the forest,but got bored so I came back here and started to ride my house".

I just rolled my eyes and started to follow her inside the house because it was dinner time. The usual things happened at dinner,we just talked about our days and random dinner I got ready for bed and laid down and thought about Neru and well I fell asleep I had a true smile on that I haven't have in a while.

* * *

ANNNNNND done .. And the soul eater thing you guys tell me what you think about it and please read and review cause I know your out there I don't care if its mean or nice ..Also tell me if I w=shoukd make the chapters longer or are they fine. And I know this chapter is short but , I wanted to update and I didnt have enough time. Thanks for your time people

BYE BYE .


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello there my cool people reading this story,OK well I would like to thank FindMeInTheRice and AkitaCami02 and my guest too. for either reviewing ,following or the guest who is reviewing you should really get a fanfiction account you really give me good advice and I would like to talk to you and could you explain the part where you said neru and yours relationship .I don't really understand lol . Also i'm going to add some other povs into this story like Rin anyways lets get on with this story!**

* * *

RIN POV

It was the next day and I just woke up in my big orange colored bed.I also had a big smile on my face because I had to do something really important yes Len would love me more today.I got out of my bed and went and put on a long black and orange dress .I then did my hair and headed off to I saw on my way there I said good morning to or said hi to.

"Len!Good morning and how are you"I said to Len well walking up to him.

He looked at me strange .I just shrugged it off because nothing could get my mood down rest of the way to the dining room was nice silence ,not the awkward kind he good kind.I guess if there is any good kind of silence .

"Good morning mother and father. How did you sleep last night?" I asked my parents.

"Thanks for asking Rin-Chan and my night was great and what about yours" My mother replied to me .Father just nodded in agreement with my mother.

I smiled then replied"My night was great.I got a really good night sleep and can ask you a question to".

Both my parents nodded . Before I asked what I wanted I looked at Len. He looked confused and worried at the same time. If only he knew what I was going to ask them, he would be as happy as me.I took a deep breathe and begin to ask my big question.

"Mother, father. Len and I are almost 16 years old and I was wondering if I could have a ball.I'll plan the whole I really want to get to know more people" I asked my parents.

My parents just looked at me and it made me really nervous. I looked at Len and give him a twin like look like 'Umm what do you think their thinking' kind of look. He only shrugged and then my father cleared his throat and I looked back him. My parents nodded before my father begin to talk.

"Rin I think that's a great idea for both you and I guess its about time you guys met more people other than the people at the plus we could find Len a good wife"My father said .Len looked confused at my father last statement.I was too actual.

"What are you talking about I'm only 15 years old"Len asked my father.

I wanted to say something,but I knew it wouldn't be best . Instead I just sat there watching them talk about I was getting annoyed.

"Well you see Len, at 16 years old a prince or a princess must get your father and me are looking for a wife for were thinking princess Miku from the green and something that is rule is that they have to be a prince or princess from another kingdom."My mother tried to explain to Len.

Len looked mad at the thought of not being able to find a girl he truly love .Speaking that we never met princess Miku is bad what do I do?! I know!

"Sorry to interrupt you,but can I please have the people of the Kingdom come to this ball."I asked my parents hoping for the best.

I didn't just surprise myself.I also surprise everyone else in the was silent for a long, long time and it was the ackward slince this my I hope this gets over fast.

" .BUT Len you must only talk to the princess and that's it"MY mother said smiling.

Before I left the room I said thank you to my parents over and over again and then I skipped out of the room. I had a lot of planning on a short time,but I can't wait. Right now its time to make the inventions .

* * *

** Time skip [still Rin pov]**

I got all the inventions done and I made sure everyone got one and also the princes and princesses got one too.I also did all the planning and had my dress picked out.I really didn't know this ball would be so much work. Oh well its for Len and I think hes happy, even though he has to be with the princesses and not that Neru girl.I think I know what I can do to let them be together that just that it's a masquerade ball. I just can't wait its going to be some much fun !

KNOCK,KNOCK.

" Come in " I called to the person knocking on my door,it was Len.

"Hey Rinny, whatcha doing."Len asked me smiling.

I smiled back and he sat down on my big bed.

"Nothing are you excited for the ball,cause I am."I asked Len,while I bounced on my bed.

I nodded and smiled a small that we just talked for a little,but I got tired so I said goodnight and went to bed.I really can't wait for the ball.

* * *

** DUH DUH DUH! Lol It was a Rin chapter .Can't you just tell how much Rin Loves Len.**

** I don't think it was that good but tell me what you ****DON'T BE SHY READ AND makes my day and I know your at there so do it.**

** Anyways bye bye and are the chapters to short ?**


	5. Why I didnt update

OMg im sorry i havent updated I will this weekend my family friend is sick and we have to take care of her and some other friend drama at school is I promise I will update this weekend .I hope none of u have given up on me yet :/


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg I'M finally gonna get the next chapter up!**

**Sorry to the people who have been waiting for this**

**I've just been going through a anyways here we go .**

* * *

**Neru pov**

**(Its the next day after Rin planned the ball)**

"Wake up Neru we have stuff to do today " Nero yelled at me from my doorway.

I grumbled and rolled the the opposite way from the noise he was making. After I lied there for awhile I sighed and sat up and glared at him.

"Neru you have to go into the village today and pick up some food. I'll even go with you" Nero said well looking straight at me.

"Ok. Ok , I'll get up and get dress and we can go to the village. Just get out of my room you brat"I said to him, while pushing him away from my room.

I got dressed and we ate something random for breakfast and started to walk into the whole way there it was silent because neither of us wanted to talk.I so badly wanted to tell him about me meeting the prince but I couldn't. Its not like Len told me not to.I just don't think he would care if I did tell Nero, but I kind of didn't want to.

When we finally got in the village Nero went and got soap and stuff like that and I got all the food. We didn't need a lot so I finished before him so I went and checked the interesting was in change that there was. The royle family was holding a ball and my family was invited! This means I can get to see Len again yahoo. I was so happy I started to jump up and started to look at me funny, so I stopped.

Then I started to run to find Nero. Did you know its really hard to run with food and a lot more in your hands? Well it is, but I was determined to find him, so I could tell him the great news. I finally found him and he looked at me confused as to why I was running. I ignored his confused look and smiled big, which I don't do usually. And that made him even more confused, it was pretty funny.

"Nero look at what we got." I said to him well I handed him the letter from the castle.

Then he made a 'o' with his mouth because he found out well I was so happy.

" Thats great to hear if you let me finish here maybe we can go find you a dress' Nero said to me.

This made me shocked because we don't have any money for stuff like that. But I waited for him to pay to ask him about it.

"Hey Nero we don't got money for a dress. So how are we going to get me one?' I asked him well I looked at him hoping for an answer.

He smiled nicely and told me he got a job and well I was sleeping in the mornings he was out working for us to have a little bit of money.I guess maybe if I didn't sleep so much I would have known that. Oh while I need my sleep or else I'm grumping. We keep walking till we got to this really fancy dress shop. The shop was tiny and had a lot of fancy dresses for rich people. When we went inside people looked at us funny because its not everyday you see poor people in a shop like this. They probably think we're going to steal something.

" Neru is that you" a girl with pinkish red hair asked me.

I turned around and realize it was Miki one of my friends that I use to hang out with. She smiled and run up to me and gave me a big bear hug. It was hard to breathe. Who guess such a little girl could have such strength. When she stop hugging me, we stared at each other till she smiled really big.

" Neru why are you here. I wouldn't expect you to be in a place like this" Miki said to me .

Oh did I tell you, her family is super rich and thats why she asked me.I then had to tell her about my family and how Nero has a job. After that she got this big idea that she should help me find a dress. She made me dress on at less 20 dresses. Then in the end I finally picked one and guess what it was the first on I tried on. The dress was really pretty. It was up to my knees and was puffy and was a sparkly violet purple color. But Miki said it went good with my hair and eyes. Nero and I went up to pay, but Mikki paid for it. I told her not to but she insisted to pay, so I let her cause shes really good at arguing and I didn't feel like it today.

" Well that was fun and Neru it was really nice to see you. And you too Nero" Miki said well giving me a hug.

I thanked her for the dressed and me and Nero went home. The whole way there we talked about the ball. Nero was also happy we got invited. When we got home we were super tired from the shopping and from walking home. That we both just went straight to bed. The ball was in 3 days, so I had enough time to make a mask for it since it was a masquerade ball. This was going to a lot of fun. I Just couldn't wait to get to see Len.

* * *

**The end of this chapter. I will try and update tomorrow chapter will be the ball . Anyways I said it before please review follow and favorite. I know people read this so don't be afraid I don't hurt people. And thank you for being supportive. Well bye-bye**

**One more thing if you find any mistakes or of you want to give advice PM or comment the advice I would really like that. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are again with another chapter.

First off thank you Auburn Sakura for favoriting this story!

This chapter will have a time skip to the ball.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Neru pov

Well tonight is the ball and I'm kind of nerves. All I've been thinking about was Len. Like what will I say to him and stuff like that. Well I guess I'll just have to get through the night and hopefully have fun. Tonight for the ball I'm wearing the dress Miki got me and black high heels. My hair is down and curled. And lastly my sparkly purple mask the stops at the nose.

Nero is wearing a fancy clothes boys wear to balls with a yellow mask and I have to walk to the ball, but its worth it and when we get there we stop and stare in shock of how big and beautiful the castle is.

"You ready Neru" Nero ask me.

I nod yes and take a deep breathe in and we walk inside. Inside there is dancing going on everywhere and you can see princess and princes from other I'm only looking for one prince and his name is Len. I start to look but its hard when everyone is wearing a mask. After a while I give up and start to walk somewhere to sit down. Then someone taps on my shoulder I spin around hoping for it to be Len , but it was a boy with blue hair.

He smiles politely and starts to talk " Would you care to dance" He asks me really nicely, but I had to decline for I Was waiting for one person to dance with and I would get my dance with that person too.I go to sit down and another person comes up to me.

"May I ask why such a pretty girl like yourself isn't dancing with someone" He ask me.

It takes me some time but I soon realized it was Lens voice. I Smile really big because I'm happy that it him.

"Well What about yourself. I would expect such a handsome guy to have girls begging to have you dance with them, " I say to Len While I stand up and dust my dress off.

" I guess you have a point Miss Akita. But I was waiting for that one special girl. So would you care to dance with me" Len says to me.

I nod yes and we make our way to the dance floor. We dance to the music holding each other close like the world would end tonight. We also talk about random things. It feels so natural to be here with him . It feels like I've know him for ever. When truly I've only meet him a couple days ago.

All of a sudden Len grabs my hand and pulls me away from the dance floor to a beautiful garden outside. The garden had lots of flowers and a wonderful fountain in the middle. Len takes me to sit on the side of the fountain. We Sit there looking up at the billion of stars in the sky.

"Neru you look really gorgeous tonight and I've had such a great time with you tonight. I wish it would never end." Len says breaking whatever silence there was.

I sigh and look him in the true I like him. I think it might even be love, but it could never work out because he's a prince and i'm a commoner. Those things never work out.I stop thinking and we both just stare at each other. I don't realize it at first but our faces are getting closer together. Pretty soon our lips are only centimeters apart. Finally their together the kiss was so sweet and he tasted like bananas and honey. It was my first kiss and I was so happy and shocked.

"There you are Len I've been looking everywhere for you. Your mother and father want you" A girl with long turquoise hair says.

No way its Miku my old friend before she became a princess. I missed her a lot. She then looked at me and froze in shock as she realized it was me and started to smile and ran up to me and start to cry. I Hugged her well Len looked confused.I was also crying a little because she was my best friend and still is.

"Oh Neru, I can't believe its really you. I've missed you so much"Miku cried out to me.

"Miku I missed you. You're my best friend" I said to her well I cried some more.

I looked back at Len and he mouthed out oh because now he knows why she cried and looked shocked. We talked for a little bit and Len coughed a little bit to remind us that he was there time Miku and me both look at him.

"Oh yeah. Neru it was great to talk to you again. I love you like a sister and I hope we can talk again sometime. But Len and I have to be somewhere right now so goodnight" Miku said and hugged me .

I said I love her like a sister too and that I really hope get to talk again too. I then went up to Len and hugged him . II waved goodbye as they walked to where ever they had to be. After they lefted I just sat there thinking about the kiss Len and I just share and about see Miku for the first time in forever. Then I got up after thinking for a long time and went back to the ballroom. When I got back The queen and king were getting up on the stage to start talking.

" Excuse me, but we have an announcement to make. First will Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune come up to the stage" The queen started to say.

Everyone waited for a moment and then they were both up on the stage. They both didn't look to happy, I wonder the queen started to talk again.

"Here is a young prince and princess that have to find a wife or a husband. But know they don't have to because Prince Len and Princess Miku will marry each other" The queen said .

She also said stuff after that but I only got the first part because I ran out of the castle and started to could he be getting married and to my best friend at that.

* * *

Oh my, what will happen with Miku, Neru, and Len.

I guess you'll just have to wait till Tuesday to find out.

I hope you like it. Review even if its a bad comment.

Well till next time have a great life and if you guys

want pm I'll talk to you . Also I still give shut outs to people.

BYE-BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok first of i totally forgot about tuesday .

I'm so sorry. And I like to give a shout out to kwadle

for following\favoriting this story!

Hey people pleaseeeeee review they make me happy.

Umm … Oh yahh last chapter at the end I made a mistake .

It was suppose to say( I ran out out of the castle and started to could he

be getting married and to my best friend at that.)

I kinda have writers block so this chapter will be short.

Now I'm just talking let's get on with the story..

* * *

NERU POV

I did realize it, but I've been crying outside on the castle steps for a long time because the next thing I see is people start to leave the castle. Each person staring at me or looking at me as if saying" what the hell are you doing crying." I didn't really care about what the people had say about me crying because I know everyone of those people have cried about something in their life time.

I closed my eyes for a little bit and just let out a little bit more of my tears. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and it scared me so I jumped up. It was a girl with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a long puffy orange and black dress on. Her face was filled with concern. Also she kind of looked like Len in away, maybe they are related.

"Hey are you alright Miss" she asked well she began to sit down next to me.

I smiled and nodded yes because I'm not going to tell a stranger my problems. Thats weird. But she keep insisting I tell her what's wrong. I was fed up with it and sighed loudly.

"Finee. I'll tell you will you just be quiet already."I said to her well she nodded her head yes like an eager puppy.

"First off since I don't want to feel like 'i'm telling a complete stranger my problem , my name is Neru Akita. And you can tell me yours after i'm done tgelling you my problem" I started to say then I went on with what I had to say.

"I know this sounds really stupid,but I'm in love with Prince Len. And he's getting married to my best friend Miku. What's crazy because Miku is in love with Prince Kaito and I think Len likes me. He even had the necklace I gave him on." I said to this random girl and began to cry again .

"Oh my you're the Neru Akita , the girl my brother was with in the also i'm Rin. Its nice to meet you" Rin said to me with a smile .

I just stared at her with a face saying what?! Wow can this girl make you feel stupid. And I even thought she looked like Len, how couldn't I put the pieces together. Wait did she say Len talks about me and how does she know Len? I was about to ask her a bunch of questions but she beat me to it.

"Wait don't start asking me questions let me talk first of Len is my brother and he told me about you the day he met you in the woods. Umm I didn't you gave him a necklace" she told me.

"Yeah I gave him a necklace so he wouldn't forget me and I don't know if he likes me back though , but he kissed me. Rin he kissed me" I said shaking the poor girl.

"Wohoo calm down you're going to be alright. He probably does like you . You were his first kiss and Don't worry if you want you can talk to me about anything. You can even visit me at the castle. You can be my first real friend" Rin said to me jumping up and down.

I know I just met this girl but she seems really nice ,but maybe a little to hyper. But I guess she can be my friend . I smile and we hug. She really is nice.

"Ok Neru I got to get going, but come to the castle tomorrow I'll tell the guards to let you in and we can hang out like real friends and there might be some extra girls too. It was really nice meeting you . I can't wait till tomorrow . Bye-Bye" Rin said and waved goodbye.

I smiled and waved goodbye. I also kind of giggled because shes so came up to me and said we had to go home. I had a lot on my mind even though I was tired I couldn't go to bed, so I stayed up thinking about everything. One thing that crossed my mind was that I wouldn't hate Miku & Len if they had to get married. Its not their fault, their being forced a long time I finally fell asleep. Tomorrow I have a big day. I get to go hang out with Rin at the castle!

* * *

Well here you have it my late chapter.

Again I'm sorry. Could you guys give me

ideas for this story . I kind of have writer

block :/ Anyway please review and all that good stuff.

Have a great day\life till next time we meet up. LOL

PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH. I wanna be happy!

Bye-Bye

~DemonKitty184


	9. Chapter 9

So hey guys . Thank you emesam for reviewing\following .

Don't got much to say till the end of the chapter, so lets start this thingy.

Neru pov

* * *

I woke up fairly early in the morning, but I really just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. Ugh why did Rin have to ask me to come to the castle early-ish in the morning. After I lied in bed for 10 minutes, I got up and got in my sun dress I made the day before the ball. I kind of felt bad going to the castle and not looking like I belong there. But it doesn't really matter because I really don't belong there.

When I was done getting ready, I wrote a note to Nero saying I went out for a little but I would be back before sun down. I then started to walk to the castle every step I took I got nerves and then i got even more nerves. I was so in thought that I didn't realize I was at the steps of the castle. I looked up at the door and sighed out loud and knocked.

Now I was super scared and I don't even know why I am!

A maid with pink hair and green eyes that matched with her maid outfit answered the door. She smiled at me and asked who I was and why I was at the castle. At first I was dumbfounded but I shook it off and give her an answer.

"I'm Neru Akita and Princess Rin Kagamine asked me to come to the castle today" I said with a serious face.

She nodded and started to walk away with the door open. I guessed she wanted me to follow and I did. She lead me through hall after hall. Everywhere place we went through, I looked at all the expensive things the royal family had. It was amazing how big the castle was and quite frankly I was getting tired off all this walking around. I don't understand how this maid can do this and not get tired. But I was glad when we stopped at a huge brown oak door.

"We are here Miss Akita" the pink haired girl said and bowed.

She was about to leave but I grabbed her wrist and looked at her. She looked shocked for a moment, but regained her cool. After that I let go of her wrist and she asked me what I fisrt I looked down because I was kind of embarrassed to ask her my question.

"Umm do you think you can go in there with me? I'm kind of nerves to alone. And can you please tell me your name" I asked her as I hopped foot to foot.

"Yeah sure and My name Is Momo Momone, but you can just call me Momo" She said as she smiled brightly at me.

After we stood there for a little while she opened the door and we walked in to the huge room. The room was really pretty with its sky blue walls and wooden floors. Also the furniture in it was perfect. I was too mesmerized by the room that I forgot where I was, till Momo elbowed me in the side and I snapped out of my mesmerized state. I shook my head and looked around to find Rins eyes on me and a couple other people eyes on me. I was embarrassed now, so I just looked at the floor till Rin and everyone else in the room started to when I looked up.

" Well I should be off then. Bye Miss Neru and everyone else" Momo said and bowed her head down .

She then started to walk to the door, I watched as she did, but I felt like I needed to tell her thank you for taking me here.

"Thank you Momo for taking me here. Oh and you can just call me Neru. No needed for the Miss part " I told her.

At first she looked shocked that I said thank you and kind of frozen in place. So I smiled at her. I've been doing a lot of smiling lately. Its not a bad thing though I kind of like. Anyways she smiled back at me and then left, and I was left alone with Rin and everyone else staring at me with wide eyes like they never heard a person talk so casually to a maid coughed and begin to talk again.

" Neru its great you could make it, I'm glad you're here. Oh and this Is Princess Teto of the Pink kingdom" Rin said to me well she pointed to girl with short, pink, drill like hair put into two ponytails.

She had beautiful pink-ish red eye. Teto was wearing a long dress that puffed out toward the bottom and it also had different kinds of pink in it. I waved to her and her eyes opened more well she smiled brightly. Then I looked at Rin again she was wearing a light sky blue sun dress that had flowers on it. It made her blue eyes shine brightly. I also notice two of people in the room.

" And the one with the long, light blonde hair and midnight blue eyes is Princess Lily of the Purple kingdom and the other one with red-ish pink hair is Miki" Rin said pointing to princess Lily and Miki.

I didn't know Miki was going to be here or else I would have been more comfortable coming here. Anyways let me tell you what Lily is wearing first. Lily has on a dark purple short with a skit that is long in the back and short in the front. Her hair is in a braid on the side with a white and purple flower in it. Since Miki is here too I'll tell you what shes wearing. Miki has on a medium length ruby red dress, that compliment her hair and eyes. Back to the dress its puffy everywhere. Also her hair is just down. Everyone of the girls dress look so expensive and mine well lets just say it plain and cheap. Now I feel nerves again. What will they think, What will I do?! In my mind I'm panicking but on the outside I'm as cool as a cucumber . All the girls smile and wave at me. Rin and Miki hug. Everyone starts to talk about something, but I zoned out and didn't know what they were talking about. Then I hear my name. I give them a confused look and then Rin asked the question again.

"I asked how do you and Miki know each. Neru you are such a silly girl." Rin stated to wait to go team Neru for not looking dumb.

"Oh sorry… I was thinking? Yeah thats right. Anyways Miki and I know each other because we use to play around the village together when we were kids" I tell them smiling at the memories we had together.

I also saw Miki smile to herself too. Then Lily asked why don't we go and sit down on the couches and talk about anything and everything that comes to mind. We all nod and go and sit down. Next couple hours are spent talking about our favorite things kingdoms we come from. Stuff that we did or that happen to us. And boys that we like. I found out that Rin likes my brother. What is kind of weird, but oh well, I don't really care. Miki likes Piko. Piko is boy with silver hair. His father owns a little shop in town, hes mine and Miki's friend. And Teto likes Princes Meito of the red has a sister who has short brown hair and brown eyes. He looks exactly like her. And lastly but the less Lily who likes some boy in her kingdom. She wouldn't say the name because none of us would know who he is. They wanted my answer to who I like but I wouldn't tell them. The only person who knows is Rin and eventhough I just practically just met her I honestly trust that she won't tell them that I like her brother Len.

" Shes not going to tell else. So why don't we give her a princess makeover" Rinsays to know one in particular, well she grins really widely.

The first part she said I mentally thank her but I shake my head back and forward disagreeing with the second part totally. It doesnt matter if I said no them because Rin and Miki are holding me down seconds later after Rin said the princess makeover part. A maid came in the room about to ask if we needed anything, but stopped and stared when she say what was happening. I mouthed help me to the maid, but she just turned around and walked out of the room like she didn't see anything. Well she helped me out alot. I was struggling to get out of the tight hold Rin and Miki had on me. And me tell you this, it really wasn't working out for me. Pretty soon I just gave up and let them paint my face and do my hair.

Pretty soon Rin and Miki let go of me, but everyone in the room has an eye on me to make sure I don't run away. Lily did my makeup and Teto was curling my hair. For princess and rich people did a pretty good job. Well atless I hope they did because they won't let me look at myself. Rin and Miki went to find me a dress and shoes to put on. They weren't gone long and when they came back Rin was holding a short light purple dress that was ruffly on the bottom half and it had a black ribbon that tied kind of in the front and on the side. It was really pretty. And Miki was holding a pair of plain black boots that would hug my leg up to my knees. They did a great job picking out my dress and shoes.

"You girls did a great job now lets put it on her" Lily said to Rin and Miki.

They nodded and handed me the dress and shoes. I put it on and they all looked and me in shock. I don't know if they thought I looked pretty or if I looked ugly. I didn't care either way because they made me look like whatever I did. Teto walked away and everyone including me stared at her as she picked up a purple clip on flower and put in my hair.

" There you go. Now you even look more beautiful Neru. Oh and go look in the mirror by the door" Teto said to me while l smiling and pointing to the mirror behind the door.

I walked over to the mirror sheepishly but when I looked at myself I was shocked. They were right I did look pretty and I'm not trying to sound like I'm drop dead gorgeous either. I smiled at myself because I felt really pretty for once in my life. Everything went well together. The dress made my golden yellowish eyes brighter. I actually liked my eyes for once. The girls came up to me and told me how beautiful I looked and stuff like that. Rin even said I could keep the dress. After that we just laughed and talked.

"Hey guys I know what we should do. We should play hide N go seek" Rin said well actually practically yelled.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Even I did. Rin said she would count and that we could hide anywhere in the castle. She already told the people in the castle we were going to play this game. Everyone got up and ran out the room to hide while Rin began to count.

I ran till I got to some stairs and I went up them. I wasn't really looking for a place to hide anymore. I was just looking around till I heard Rins voice and I panicked and went into the closes room as possibly. I wasn't even sure whose room it was though. I hide behind the curtains in the room till I couldn't hear Rins voice or Foot steps. Then I came out of my lame hiding place and sat on the bed sighing because I wasnt found by Rin yet. After I sat there awhile I looked around and realize I was in boys room. Wouldnt it be funny if it was Lens room. I kind of laughed to myself thinking about. Till the door open and my eyes widen in fear. It not funny anymore because this is Lens room! We stared at each other either to scared to talk or not knowing what to say.

"Umm, Neru why are you in my room on my bed" Len said well I begin to blush because now that I think about it, it does look strange.

"Oh. I. Umm. I. I was hiding in here from Rin cause we are playing hide N seek" I said to him.

He mouthed oh and came and sat by me. We sat there quiet till the door opened again. This time it was Miku and she looked kind of mad. I guess I would be kind of mad too if I found my fiance in a room with another girl. Len and I stood up right, well kind of looking scared with wide eyes. Miku took in a deep breath and let it out like she was trying to calm herself down.

"Why is Neru in your room with you Len" Miku demanded Len to answer her, but he was lost for words, so I answered for him.

"I was in his room because I was hiding from Rin because we're playing hide N seek. Sorry I'll leave" I said sadly.

I don't even know why shes mad! Shes in love with Princes Kaito of the blue kingdom. Len looked nerves but thankful at the same time. If that's even possible. Then he walked to Miku and grabbed her hand and they kissed. I felt like crying because I thought he liked me. I guess not. I could tell that they didn't feel any emotion in the kiss and I don't know why. But they kissed again. Don't they know I'm right here watching them. I stand staring at them till I run out the room trying to not let the tears fall. I hear people calling my name but I don't stop. I don't care. After I stop running I slide down a wall and just sit there crying. After awhile I stop crying.

"Neru are you alright" A girl voice ask me.

I look up and find Momo looking down at me with sad eyes and a frown. I nodded, but she sits down by me and hugs. And I begin to cry again. But this time I have someone there and I hug her. Later on I stop again and tell her what happen. She said I'll be ok and that we should go and get me cleaned up.

We walk in silence to a near by bathroom. Well we walk we pass Len and Miku again and I feel like breaking down again, when I see there stares aimed at me. Momo pats me on the back to reassure me that I'll be ok. When we get to the bathroom I get cleaned up and we head back to the room that we first came to when I arrived at the castle. Before I go in Momo gives me a big hug and a smile. We say goodbye and I head into the room. All the girls are in there and after I close the door they run up to me and hug me to death. Its like I've been gone for a year, when its only been a couple of minutes. After the death hug we talk again, and I realize its starting to get dark and I need to go home.

"Rin I need to get home it was fun meeting you all and I hope I'll get to again. And Rin thank you very much for inviting me" I say to all of them well I smile a little bit and stand up weirdly.

Rin nodded and everyone comes up and gives me a hug. Rin sent me home in a carriage so I don't have to walk home. I thank her and go on my way. The whole way home I think about what great day I had and how I made new friends and I was thankful for that.I don't think about what happened with Len and Miku though. But when I get home there's a surprise there, one I was hoping wouldn't happen today.

* * *

Longest chapter yet. Do you guys think

I should make them this long or short? Anyways

Hope you like it and yeah I made a cliffhanger, but its 12:50 and

I'm tired. Hey if you find any mistakes or if you have anything you think I should

put in the story tell me. Don't forget to favorite\follow\review. They make me happy.

I also still give shout outs to people who do those things.

Anyhow I love you guys and I hope you have a great life.

Till next time! BYE-BYE ^.^

demonkitty184


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so sorry I havent updated. I have no excuse for**_

_**why not. So you have the right to hate me. /.\ I don't remember if**_

_**there was anymore shout outs, so if I forgot you don't be afraid to pm. I'll make sure I do it on the next horrible that I did that and with a cliffhanger at that. SO lets carry on.**_

* * *

**Previews on Village Love:**_ Neru went to the castle and hung out with Rin and the other girls. They did a make over to her and she went home. When she got home there was a surprise awaiting her…_

* * *

_**Neru pov**_

When I got home the biggest surprise of my life happened to me. My parents finally came home! Most kids would be happy to see their parents, if they haven't seen them in forever, but I'll tell you the truth, I truly wasn't happy to see them. They had to come home at the worst time in my life. After I stopped standing in the front doorway of the house and stopped staring at them like I had done something bad, I walked in the house and shut the door and walked next to my brother Nero who was standing by our fire place.

I was waiting for my parents or Nero to speak up and say something because I definitely wasnt going to say something first. So everyone just stood frozen for awhile tell my mother started to clear her throat to say something because everyone else wasn't going to, and it was getting more awkward then it already was.

"So, Neru where were you" my mother asked me eyeing my clothes very suspiciously.

I understand I was wearing clothes that Rin gave me I would be doing the same thing too. I was stumbling for the right words to say, I didn't want them to think I stole them, because I definitely didn't do that, and Nero knows where I got them.

" Mom, Dad today I got these clothes from Rin Kagamine the princess of this kingdom. Shes my friend and I went to the castle today to hang out with her. And Nero can tell you I did" I said to my mother and father very confidently.

At first Nero looked very confused, but then he started to think of what we were talking about.

"Its true she's not lying, she really is friends with the princess" Nero said to my parents.

At first they didn't believe him but soon after they started too, and the awkward silence came back. I was tired of it so I went to my room. Well I was walking I could feel their stares. But I didn't really care I had a long day and I just wanted to go to bed.

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**Neru pov**_

When I woke up I went to the kitchen\front room to get something to eat for breakfast. I made eggs and sat down at the table to eat them, thats when I notice my family wasn't in the house. I got shrugged because I really don't care.

When I was done eating I went in my room and changed into my regular clothes, what contain a yellow sun dress and flats. I did my hair and by the time I was done the front door open. I went into the living room\kitchen and saw my parents and brother walk in. My mom had a letter in her hands and was smiling really brightly.I was kind of wondering what it was, but at the same time I didn't want to know.

"Guess what everyone" she said to ask us but none of us where going to answer, she started to speak again, "We got invited to Princes Lens and Princess Mikus wedding in a week".

She looked so happy , everyone did, but me Neru Akita was breaking inside. They were all smiling and discussing what the would wear to the wedding, well I was about to burst into tears, I really didn't want them to see.

So well they were all happy because we got invited to the wedding because only certain families are invited to weddings for Royal families, and discussing what they were going to wear to the wedding. I ran out of the house bursting into tears. It felt like was everything was going in slow motion, but I knew it wasn't. I didn't know where actually I was going but I couldn't stop running. I had to run so no one would see my tears I try so desperately to hide.

It was a big blur well I was running but some how I ended up in my secret place with all the beautiful flowers. There I cried for another thirty minutes, till I was just hiccuping and sniffling. I couldn't stop thinking about this. I didn't want them to actually get married. I thought by now they would have told their parents they didn't want to get married. That they never wanted to. But off course my wish didn't come true, like all the other wishes I've made that didn't come true.

I heard footsteps coming up to me and then I heard someone sit down. I didn't want to look because I might of just been hiccuping and sniffling but I knew I was about to burst back into tears again. And guess what thats what I just did. The person hugged me trying to stop me from crying. It wasn't work but I hugged back even though I had know clue who it was.

When I finally stopped crying for real this time, I looked up to see who the person was. But right away I regretted it because it was the one person I really didn't want to see right now,it was Len. We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes till Len spoke up.

"Neru why are you crying. Are you ok" He asked me concern written all over his face and voices.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to confess my feelings for him, but I might just have to. I could start crying again and make up something and not confess. No. No.

I can't do that. I need to get out no matter what. It time to actually tell him how I feel, instead of just kissing him, I will use words.

"Len, this is really embarrassing for me to say to you, but I got to tell you. I got to get out before its too late." I started to say to him well looking down at the grass next to me, but soon after that I looked him straight in the eyes and started to talk again, " Len I really like you, and I don't want you to get married to Miku. But I understand you have to, but I want you to know I really do love you and always will. You stole my first kiss and I would never have it any other way" I finished saying and took a deep breath, and waited for his answers.

He looked dumbfounded for a little. Like he was lost for words to say because what can he say after I just confessed and he still has to get married to Miku.

"Neru I love you too, and I've been trying to make my parents change their mind, but its not working. I'm sorry Neru, I really rather be with you. Miku doesn't even like me. She likes Princes Kaito" Len said looking sad.

I just smiled and hugged him again because knowing he loved me back was better than nothing. We hugged for a long time, till we realized what time it was. I realized I've been out longer than I thought I was and my family was probably worried.

"Len I got to go home. My family is probably worried about me. Bye I hope I get to talk to you again." I said to him as I begin to stand up. Len did the same.

After we stood for awhile Len and I said goodbye to each other for really and hugged and I left home to deal with my family and my wandering thoughts.

* * *

_**This chapter is done. I'm not gonna ask**_

_**you to review or anything because I feel so horrible**_

_**for not updating. So have a nice day and hopeful I update**_

_**this weekend. I hope you liked it! And sorry again. /.\**_

_**Bye-bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!**

_Hey people reading my story. If you could please review, even if you have or haven't._

_Just please review I need feedback from you guys. This story is almost over and I need to know if I should keep writing stories, so tell me._

_Anyways on with the story._

_Neru Pov_

It's been a week since we got the letter, since I've seen Len and it was time for the wedding. I wasn't emotionally prepared but on the outside I looked fine. No one could tell and thats how I liked it.

Everyone in my family was dressed and ready to go to the wedding. We all got new clothes and some jewel thanks to my father's new job as a messenger to deliver letters to other people or other kingdoms.

My mom had a long simple lavender dress on. My father and brother got black suits to wear. I had a pink dress that stopped at the bottom of my knees and had littered with sparkles. It had a string that tied around my neck and little diamonds on it too. My family looked like we were rich, but we truly still aren't. Yeah my father makes more money, but still we're not rich like Miki.

My father got a carriage for us to ride to the wedding in. Right before we were about to leave I got to thinking. I knew I couldn't let Len marry Miku. Not just because I love him, but because Miku likes someone else. I want them to both be happy with who they want to be with, and thats that. So I knew I had to stop the wedding.

"Mother, Father. I can't let Prince Len get married. I'm in love with him, and I will stop the wedding. I just wanted you guys to know why Iran out crying on the day we got the invention" I said to my parents looking strong.

They didn't even flinch we I said that. They didn't even look shock.

"Neru sweetie Len is a prince. You are no princess and we already knew why you ran out of the house when we got the letter. But we knew you weren't going to say anything about it. And you will not stop Prince Len and Princess Miku from getting married. You would give our family a bad name. And we don't need that." My mother said back to me.

I started to glare because I wasnt gonna let the love of my life get married to someone else. I don't get how she doesn't understand I love Len. Uggh parents are so confusing.

"I don't care what you think. I don't care if I ruin the family name I will stop it and you can do anything about." I said to her still glaring, but now I was smirking.

Then my father came up to me and grabbed me and started to pull me inside the house.

"What are you doing!? I gotta go to the wedding. Let me go. Please" I said starting to cry.

Nero looked sad and kind of mad about what was going on. My mother didn't care though. She was all about the family name. I just can't believe my father just dragged me to the house like nothing.

Before he left he mumbled a sorry and locked me in my room. I didn't know what to do so I just walked back and forth in my room. I need to get out of there. I need to get to the wedding. But how?!

Then I got it. I don't how a window, but I could knock down the door.

BANG! It went the first time I did it. I did it three more times after that, but the same results as the last one came out. I was still in my room out of breathe and wishing I could just get to Len. I took a deep breathe and wit all my strength I ran into the door. It made another big BANG, but this time it worked and I was running out the door to the wedding.

It was already a hour since my family left. I knew the wedding was about to start and I had to get there before it did. The wedding was a mile or so away, by a river.

I was running and running, but I just couldn't go fast enough. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel my feet. I just wanted to fall down and give up. But I knew if I did that I wouldn't be able to live happy and be with Len.

I underestimated the distance to the wedding. Turns out it was three miles away. By the time I got there I was drenched in sweat and my hair was a mess from running.

I was breathing really heavy for not stopping from running, but one time. After I caught my breath I went up to the people who were letting people into the wedding. They gave me a strange look, but I could have cared less and asked me my name.

"My name is Neru Akita. I'm part of the Akita family and I'm here for the wedding." I said to them.

They looked on the paper they had with the names on it and found my families last name.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you in looking like that. Goodbye" They said and sent me away.

Thats when my heart broke even more. But I could just stand there I was going to get into that wedding one way or another.

I begin to walk away. I went to into a forest that was near by and got some pinecones from some trees in it. I knew what I was going to do and I just hoped it would work. After I collected enough I begin to walk back to the wedding. The people taking names were too busy talking to see me so I hide being a tree and begin to throw the pinecones at them.

I could hear them saying ouch and other words. I could also tell they were getting closer, so I ran to a tree away from that one but closer to the wedding. I watched as they jump to grab me where the other tree was, but they got nothing because I was running to the wedding.

After they finally saw me they begin to run too. The area where the wedding was was blocked off by fences so people who weren't invited couldn't get in, unless they went through the people chasing me. I was laughing because I outsmarted to groups of people today. My family and now them.

The closer I got to where Len and Miku were saying there vowels I could see. My family and my friends from the castle when I went to hang out with Rin.

My heart was racing and it keep getting faster and faster if that was even possible. Then I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace' the words I been wanting to hear ever since I got here. I was at the end of the ally and I couldn't speak.

"Nooooo!" I screamed from my spot frozen in place, with everyone eyes on me, "Len and Miku can't get married. They don't love each other and I love Len" I said to everyone.

My parents and friends stood up. My parents looked mad at me, but friends looked happy. Especially Rin. Everyone else in the room looked frozen in surprise and shock. Miku also looked surprise, but happy to. Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger.**_

_**I guess you'll just have to wait till next time. I hope you like it and like I said at the beginning of the story review please. Tell me what you think!**_

_**One more chapter left.. Till next time.**_

_**Bye-Bye**_

_**~DemonKitty184**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_**This is the last chapter of Village Love. I'm kind of sad about it but I loved writing it and reading the reviews. So thank you to the people who read this story and everyone else that even made a glance at it. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys. So please enjoy the last chapter of Village Love…**_

Neru Pov

I stood there waiting for someone to say something to do something. I didn't care if it was bad or good. I just wanted something to happen because this waiting was killing me. I could see my mother and father making there way to me, with Nero following after them. I could also see my friends smiling and giving me the thumbs up. I could hear the people I trick getting closer about to grab me. But I truly was only looking at Len waiting for him to do anything. But he seemed paralyzed in thought.

Then the people grabbed me bringing me back to reality and to face the trouble I'll be getting into for what I've just caused. I let them grab me me and pull me away from the wedding. I was silently crying. My family and friends sat back down to listen to the rest of the wedding I just ruined.

But they couldn't because Len ran up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I know we left everyone shocked, since no one expected Len to do that. We could hear everyone running after us, but he didn't stop running. Instead we ran fast. We ran all the way to my secret place with the flowers. And when we got there we fell down on the ground laughing and smiling.

Once we stopped we just layed there awhile staring up at the clouds. I'm super happy he actually did that.

"Neru. I'm sorry, it took me so long to grab your hand and run away from the wedding. I'm sorry for everything. I love you and always will" Len said breaking the silence.

I smiled to him breaking into tears, but this time they were happy tears.

"Len shut up. I love you too and now we can be together." I said to him right before I kissed him.

After we kissed we layed there for till he got dark just talking and holding each other. When it did get dark though we got up and went to the castle. We walked in there hand in hand. My family was there, but I didn't care I wasn't going to let Len's hand go.

" Neru Akita, what do you think you were doing at the wedding. The king and queen are not happy" My father said.

I was about to say something, but Len started to talk instead.

"Mr and , Neru did nothing wrong. And mother,father. I'm in love with this girl and you can't take that away. I'll leave the royal family if I have too. To be with her" Len said sternly.

I squeezed his hand letting him know I'm here for support. Then everyone left the room and Len and I were left to wait for them to come back. We stood silent waiting for their return.

When they did return only one person spoke and that was the queen.

"Len and Neru, we have decided that you guys may be together and Len can stay part of the royal family, but Neru will have to become part of it too,by marrying Len" The queen said.

At first me and Len were dumbfounded. Shock that they agreed to us being together,but happy because they actually let us be together. After we came back to reality we hugged each other smiling and jumping. Then we hugged both sets of parents. Mine and Len's.

After that happy Len and I ran to find Rin. WHen we did she already knew what happened and hugged us.

As I Neru Akita bring this story to an end. I would like to say everything turned out right. Len and I got to be together. And we became the King and Queen. My life was finally good and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I love my family, and friends. But most of all I love Len Kagamine, my husband my everything.

"Neru are you done writing we're going to miss the sun set" Len called to me wondering why I wasn't done writing yet.

I listened to his footsteps coming to get me, so we could go watch another beautiful sunset together. I smiled to myself thinking of the memories we shared and how we still have a bunch more to make.

* * *

_**I now bring us to the end of our journey. It's exactly the end. I'm going to miss writing this story for you guys, but hey it was fun well it lasted.**_

_**Anyways have a good life and be nice to everything.**_

_**Lol Idk. And for the last time Bye-Bye ^.^**_

_**~DemonKitty184**_


End file.
